1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to parking meters, and particularly to an improved digitally-controlled electronic parking meter.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Conventional parking meters are essentially coin-operated mechanical clocks. They are fairly expensive and require a good deal of service to properly maintain them. Their efficiency insofar as financial return is concerned is seriously impeded by virtue of the fact that the unused time by one motorist may be used by a second motorist without further payment. It is the object of the present invention to overcome these deficiencies.